And Then There Was One
by Jedicren
Summary: Takes place after the Episode 'School Hard,' Spike and Drusilla are hatching a plot to destroy the Slayer through her friends. Some great Buffy/Angel moments!


Title: And Then There was One Story by: Jedicren Email: Jedicren@yahoo.com Disclaimer: The names and places in this story do not belong to me, they are the sole property of Joss Whedon and his affiliates. Summary: Takes place after School Hard. Spike and Drusilla are forming a plot to get to Buffy through her friends. I tried to incorporate the realistic humor into the story. Tell me what you think! Some Angel/Buffy moments too.  
  
It was pitch black and the moon was barely illuminating the gray tomb stones. The dark trees cast shadows that stretched far beyond the eye could see, beyond the outer fence surrounding the graveyard. In the midst of this, a girl is seated atop a bald stone, filing her nails.  
  
"The watchers council should have warned about the damages to a girl's cuticles while fighting evil. I might have had second thoughts."  
"Buffy, are you listening to a word I say?" Giles asked, wary of the answer he would receive.  
"Yes Giles," Buffy moaned, "lots of evil, serious consequences. But my nails are damaged! The least you could do is pretend to feel sorry. I mean, a high school girl needs to concentrate on her nails!"  
"Ugh, I think we can call it a night. I'll see you in the library tomorrow morning." Giles turned towards the cemetery gate.  
"Night!" Buffy yelled. She leapt off the tombstone and started toward the gate where her watcher had disappeared. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement across the street.  
  
"How'd you get past me?" Buffy muttered. She took off running, legs pumping, feet stomping on the pavement. She reached the vampire and yanked on his collar. "Hey boy, looks like you need a nap."  
The demon whipped around and backhanded Buffy in the chin.  
"Someone's a little edgy," she said as she charged again. Grabbing the vampire's left arm, Buffy stretched his arm around his head and flipped him on his back. Drawing a fresh stake, she crouched down and plunged the wooden stick into his heart.  
  
"Nice," came a voice from behind her.  
"I thought so," Buffy replied. She stared into the distance. "They're easy as a study hall exam when fresh from the grave," she explained to the man behind her. Angel flipped her around gently. Seeing his face always made her melt. "But, I should never get cocky." "How are you?" he asked. "A little tired. Warm bed make slayer happy," she sighed.  
"Let me walk you home." "Are you going to protect me from all the scary things in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked as she picked up her stake.  
Angel smiled at the witty high school girl. "Always," he said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Spike, I wanted something bigger!"  
"Pet, the slayer is too much of a threat in your weak state. I can't risk leaving you long enough to find a better snack," Spike said firmly. "And, on top of that, we've got Angel to deal with." He dropped a fat stray cat on the bed beside Drusilla.  
"Daddy fed off the wrong pack and got his nasty soul sent back," Drusilla sang quietly.  
"That's the truth," Spike growled. "You know what I realized, love? The other slayers failed because they were on their own. This one has too many demon-fighting friends. But, what if we eliminate all her little helpers?"  
"I think that's what makes her strong," Drusilla laughed. "Cut off their heads and we'll make them into soup!"  
"Now that's my Drusilla."  
  
"Hey, Will, do you think you could save me from death by geometry?" Buffy called from her locker. The day had just begun and already Buffy was behind in one of her classes.  
"Student by day, slayer by night. How does she do it?" Xander teased, coming to stand beside the two girls.  
"Slay hard, study less," she answered.  
  
Willow shut her locker doors and the three continued down the hallway toward the library. Cordelia and Harmony were walking the opposite direction whispering, when Cordelia bumped into Xander's shoulder.  
"Excuse much! Can't you walk straight, loser?" she sneered.  
"Good morning to you too, Cordelia. And might I say, you look extra trashy today," Xander commented.  
Cordelia and Harmony rolled their eyes and kept walking.  
Buffy pushed open the library's double doors to reveal Giles bustling around the shelves.  
  
"Giles?" she said. "I'm trying to find the Watcher's Diary," he said in a huff.  
The three students threw their bags atop the table in the center of the room and sat down.  
"And all these books aren't good enough?" Xander added sarcastically.  
"I'm trying to dig up information on Spike and Drusilla," Giles said.  
Buffy knew she needed to ask Angel about them later, but she didn't really want to hear about his history as a murdering vampire. ÒAnything brewing besides our resident dead deadly duo?" she asked.  
"Not that I have found. Although, Willow, I would appreciate it if you would check the missing person list," Giles asked.  
"That I can do," Willow said happily.  
"I have to run down the hall to history, but I'll meet you here at 7:00 for some geometry jamming, huh, Will?"  
"I'll have my pencils sharpened," Willow commented while sitting down at the computer.  
  
Buffy swept through the double doors and turned the corner toward her history class. Halfway down the hallway, she noticed Cordelia in front of the classroom door, compact in hand, reapplying her lipstick. Buffy rolled her eyes and hurried into her class seconds before the bell gave the final ring. For the time being, she looked forward to the end of a school day and some possible quality Angel time.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom, I'm home," Buffy called.  
Joyce Summers entered the kitchen and turned to face her daughter, "I have to stay late at the gallery tonight. There's chicken in the oven and I would appreciate it if you didn't go anywhere until your homework is done."  
"You got it."  
"Thanks, Buffy. I'll see you when I get home," Joyce added as she walked out the door.  
"Count on it," Buffy yelled.  
  
Later that evening, Buffy and Willow were downing chicken in the library.  
"I am studied out," Buffy sighed, tossing her pencil down on the table.  
"It's getting dark, we'd better head home," Willow said, staring intently out the window. "Are you going to-um-do the Angel thing tonight?"  
"Quite possibly," said Buffy, gathering up her books. "Lets get out of here."  
  
As the two girls walked down the dark road, feet echoing on the cool pavement, a group of large men tiptoed quietly behind.  
"Something doesn't feel right," Buffy whispered.  
Willow stared behind them, attempting to see through the sinking fog. At that moment, a vampire jumped in front of Buffy and crouched down, ready to spring.  
"This was supposed to be my night off!" Buffy yelled. She reached her arm back and punched the demon between the eyes. Stumbling backwards, he caught himself and swung his right leg underneath Buffy's left. As she fell, Buffy heard Willow scream. She swung her head to the left and saw her friend being dragged down the street by three vampires.  
"Willow!" she cried. Buffy stood and felt cold breath on her neck. She entwined her fingers and elbowed the man in the face over her shoulder. The few seconds it took him to regain his balance was too long. Buffy took off towards the three vampires. Jumping into the air, she kicked the two holding Willow to the ground. "Two down," she breathed. Buffy grabbed the one still holding her friend and tossed him into the nearest bush. "One to throw," she added to herself. Grabbing Willow's arm, the two ran down the road to Buffy's house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes, they were obviously after Willow," Buffy said into the phone. "There were three of them trying to drag her away," she paused, "I don't know what they want with her. Giles, that's why I called you."  
A few minutes later Buffy walked into the living room of the Summer's house. "Giles is coming to drive you home. I am going to go take a walk around the neighborhood; see if I can find anything. Maybe I'll ask Angel to dig up something from the underground."  
"Be careful," Willow said.  
"You too. And do not leave the house until Giles pulls up, Buffy told her as she opened the door.  
"Don't have to worry about that," Willow muttered.  
  
A half an hour later, Angel was putting on his long jacket, ready to walk outdoors when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," he called. Buffy strode through the door and looked around him. "Hey," he said.  
"Hey, I just stopped by to say... well, hey," Buffy fumbled, walking closer. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and laid her chin on his chest. Angel gave her a crooked smile.  
"Hey," he said quietly. He bent his chin and moved slowly towards her lips. Buffy felt the warmth of her breath swallow his lips as they kissed. She felt tingles flow up and down her spine and butterflies flapping their wings in her stomach. They parted a few seconds later and Angel asked, "Buffy, what's going on? You should be in bed."  
"Thanks, mom," she said, sounding annoyed.  
"Sorry, I just mean, what's going on in the hellmouth that has brought you here this late?" Buffy explained the events of the evening to Angel. "Why would they want to take Willow?" he asked.  
"That's what I want to know. I was hoping you could pay a visit to our old friend Willy--maybe find a few things out?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Cordelia, the way you dumped water on Todd Mattew's head was so awesome," Harmony cooed.  
"He so had it coming, that comment he made was totally unnecessary."  
ÒI couldn't agree more," Harmony added.  
"Of course you couldn't, Harm," Cordelia muttered under her breath. The four girls walked out of the Bronze and headed towards Cordelia's car.  
"Hey, Cordelia, is this yours?" she heard someone call.  
Cordelia spun on her heel, ready to call Todd a stalker. But it wasn't Todd looking back at her. A tall, muscular vampire grabbed her leather jacket and whipped her around to face her friends. The Cordettes screamed and ran back towards the door to the Bronze.  
  
"So little lady, how do you want to spend your last few moments alive?"  
Cordelia screamed at the top of her lungs. The vampire laughed and put his thick arm around her neck. She twisted in his grip and asked herself why she didn't hang out with Buffy more often. "Oh yeah," she said out loud, "Because she's a loser." Seeing no better option, Cordy cocked her leg and sunk the heel of her Versache pumps into the vampire's groin. Searing pain coursed through his body and he loosened his grip on Cordelia for a few critical seconds. She tore herself from his clammy hands and ran the few feet to her car. Locking the doors, she fumbled for the keys in her purse. The vampire was attempting to open the passenger side door when she finally started up the engine.  
"Why me?" she screamed as she floored the gas and drove off into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was Cordelia," Angel told Buffy. He set the phone down and joined her in the living room.  
"Cordelia?" Buffy asked. Jealousy was quickly taking form in her eyes.  
"She was attacked."  
"Is she alright?" Buffy stood up.  
"She's fine, don't worry. I told her to stay inside the rest of the night.  
"Good thinking. What could they be after?"  
Angel looked hard at Buffy. "I don't know, but I'm going to try and find out."  
"I'm going hunting, see if there's anything else out there. Why don't we meet back at the library later?"  
"Be careful," Angel whispered.  
"Always," Buffy kissed him on the lips and left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cordelia was attacked also? The same night as Willow." Something is going on here, I just have to figure out what," Giles said.  
"What I think we should do is figure out if anyone else got attacked. Then, maybe we can find a pattern," Buffy suggested.  
"I'll check local news online," Willow stated, walking into the library.  
"Xander, you ask around school, see if anyone saw anything strange," Buffy added.  
"Check, anything strange... not counting Snyder, of course," Xander made a mental note.  
"Right then, we'll meet back here tomorrow morning," Giles said. "Willow, Xander, I'll drive you both home."  
Buffy looked up at Angel, "well, I guess this is where we say goodnight." Yeah, I guess so," he added, looking into her eyes.  
"Or we could hang out here for a little while. You know, empty building, me and you...."  
Angel grabbed Buffy's wrist and launched her into him, planting fierce kisses on her lips and cheeks.  
"This works," Buffy sighed contently.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Buffy! How was Angel time last night?" Willow asked cheerfully, walking up to her friend at their lockers.  
"Interrupted by the Cordelia incident," Buffy sighed. "But then later we had some fun time."  
"Oh, details, please!" Willow said excitedly.  
"No, please, spare me," Xander said, walking up to the two girls. "I spent the rest of my uneventful evening in the basement watching reruns of the Brady Bunch."  
"How is Cordelia doing?" Willow asked.  
"She seems to be fine," Buffy pointed across the hallway, where Cordelia was flirting with the swimming team; the whole swimming team.  
"So what does tonight look like? Are we fighting some big bad, looking for a secret lab?" Xander asked Buffy.  
"Notta. The two of you are going to stay inside, where nothing can get you. The last thing I want is my two best friends in danger," Buffy said.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel walked into a sleazy bar off a dark alley. Countless demons turned their heads toward the door. A few got up out of their seats and left the bar upon realizing who he was. Ignoring them, Angel walked toward the bar in the back.  
"Angel, how's it goin'?" asked a small man with dirty brown hair.  
"This isn't a social call, Willy, I need some information," Angel said, glaring. ÒA few people were attacked last night. They happen to be friends of the slayer. I need to know why."  
"I don't know--Ó Willy started. Before he could finish, Angel hauled back and slugged him in the jaw.  
"I don't have time for nonsense, so if you would just tell me what I need to know, it may be less painful," Angel stated.  
"Alright," Willy said, massaging his jaw," I heard a few vamps were up to something; eliminating the slayer's helpers, maybe."  
"Right," Angel said, "This isn't something vampires could think of on their own. Someone must be whispering in their little ears."  
"Between you and me, I think Spike, that new guy in town, might have something to do with all this. There's been talk of him being the new leader around here."  
Angel gave Willy one last look and briskly walked the steps toward the doorway. Willy the snitch sighed with relief.  
  
* * *  
  
"You all failed!" Spike yelled, glaring at his minions. "How are we ever going to beat the slayer if we can't beat her bloody friends?"  
"Spike, can I rip their eyes out now?" Drusilla asked, walking slowly towards one of the vampires.  
"Give them one more chance, love. If they're blind, they can't help us."  
"They take away my fun," she pouted, slowing moving towards the bed.  
"You'll have fun soon, my dark princess, I promise," Spike said, glaring at the three vampires still standing in front of him.  
  
* * *  
  
"It was terrible," Cordelia whined, "the only reason I escaped was because Versache makes some solid heels."  
Moments later, Angel strode through the library doors. "I think I know why."  
"Oh, Angel, it was terrible!" Cordelia threw herself in his direction.  
"Have some decency, woman!" Xander said, rolling his eyes.  
Angel looked helplessly at Buffy, "They're going after Buffy's friends. Spike and Drusilla want to make you weaker.  
"Well then why am I here? I'm not her friend. Can't we just explain to them that I'm not Buffy's friend?" Cordelia asked, suddenly paying attention.  
"Yes, Cordy, why don't you just go find Spike and Drusilla and tell that to them," Xander sighed in annoyance.  
"I don't have to take this abuse," Cordelia sent a smirk Buffy's way and added, "Angel, will you walk me home? I just don't think Sunnydale High would survive if I died." She dragged him out the door.  
  
"So what do we do?" Buffy asked Giles.  
"I'm not sure there's much we can do right now until we discover where Spike and Drusilla are holding up. And even if we do find out, we need to have an extensive plan. These vampires are well known across the globe. Everyone needs to stay together at night," Giles said.  
"Great, I'll be Buffy's partner," Xander said, sliding towards her end of the table.  
Giles took of his glasses and wiped them on his handkerchief.  
"I think he meant all of us, Xand," Willow rolled her eyes.  
"Right, well, lets get a move on. Buffy, I want you to patrol tonight. Maybe you and Angel can split your time between Willow and Xander's houses. In the meantime, I'll drive the two of you home," Giles said, ignoring Xander's comment.  
"You got it, that's me, ready to patrol Buffy," she joked.  
"See you tomorrow, Buffy," Willow called as she followed Giles out of the library.  
  
"By Will!" she called. Walking over to the weapon closet, Buffy pulled out three stakes and tucked them into her leather jacket. Glancing quickly into the mirror on the far side wall of the office, Buffy tightened her ponytail.  
"You always look great," a voice said behind her. Buffy whipped around, stake in hand, and realized the voice belonged to Angel.  
"Don't do that whole stalky, creature of the night, no mirror thing!" she whined.  
"Sorry, I thought you heard me come in," he told her.  
"So, you think I look great?"  
"Buffy, you know I do," he said, drawing her close.  
"Better than, Cordelia?" Angel gave her a look of irritation. Sorry, it's just once and a while I like to be the one on the--the pedestal."  
Angel smiled and kissed her on the nose, "so what's tonight's plan?" he asked.  
"Giles wants us to split our time between Xander and Willow's houses. Maybe we will catch the guys who're behind this. I think we should stick together, who knows how many vamps are going to show up."  
"Good idea," he replied. The two turned towards the library doors when suddenly Angel grabbed Buffy's arm. "Shh," he whispered.  
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks. From outside the door she could hear faint voices. "There's someone outside the door," she mouthed.  
"Not someone, something," Angel corrected her. The voices in the hallway grew closer. "Lets get ready."  
Buffy drew a stake from her pocket and tiptoed toward the door. She motioned for Angel to stand behind the checkout desk. A few seconds later, the door to the library flew open and five vampires strode through.  
"Fee Fy Foe-" started one.  
Buffy stabbed him through the back with her stake and he exploded into a cloud of dust. "Fum," she finished, "I smell the blood of vampire scum."  
The other four turned around to face her.  
"Well, well, well, slayer. There's four of us and only one of you," the tallest of the four laughed.  
"Correction," Buffy sneered, "There's one of me," Angel appeared out of the shadows, "And one of him,"  
  
A blonde haired vampire lunged at Buffy and attempted to punch her in the face. She ducked and spun, railing him in the back of his knees. Falling to the ground, another vampire jumped over him and kicked her in the shoulder. Angel stepped in and threw him into the wall, cracking an ugly picture of a fruit basket, sending it crashing to the floor.  
"Giles is going to kill me!" Buffy groaned, staring at the picture, now scattered pieces on the floor." A vampire ran behind her and grabbed her around the neck. She secured her fingers around his wrist and flipped him over her back. He landed with a loud "thud" on the floor. Seeing a nearby chair, she picked up and thrust one of the legs into his chest. Before making sure he was dusted, she jumped on top of the chair and launched herself at one of the last two vampires, landing on his back. He fell to the floor and she grabbed a hold of his neck. Holding him at stake- point, she shouted, "What are you here for?"  
  
"Buffy, he isn't going to tell you," Angel said. The vampire he had been fighting jumped up from the floor and charged at Angel. Looking calm, he held out his stake behind his back. The vampire ran right into it with his chest, staking himself. Angel wiped his hands on his coat and walked toward Buffy.  
"Spike sent us. He wants to kill your friends," the vampire moaned.  
"Alright, maybe he will," Angel rolled his eyes. "Minions are just not what they used to be." He knelt down beside the prisoner and cocked his head sideways, "Why?"  
"He says the slayer is strong because she has people helping her. None of the others have lasted this long," the vampire added.  
  
"How many more are coming?" Buffy asked.  
"I am the last for now, but there will be more. We will keep attacking until the job is done."  
"I gotta give it to Spike, he's good at getting his followers to die for a cause," Buffy commented.  
"We are happy to try to make this world a better place by ending your life, Slayer," the vampire told her.  
"Oh get dead," she paused, "Well, you already are--but, get deader," she twisted his head to the right and snapped his neck. He dusted on the floor.  
"Well, it's getting late, I think I'll wait to fill Giles in tomorrow," Buffy yawned.  
"They will be back, you know," Angel told her, "And probably in greater numbers."  
"It'll at least take Spike and Drusilla a week or so to find a new crew. New crew," she laughed, "I should be a poet."  
"Interesting career choice," Angel said, as the two walked through the library doors.  
"Will you walk me home? Or should I walk alone?" she laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
"They failed," Drusilla cried, "I can't see them anymore!"  
"Calm down, Drusilla," You and I will find a way to end this slayer's reign. Well fix it."  
Dru walked slowly across the room and grabbed one of her dolls. "We'll crack that naughty girl's neck," she said, popping the head off the doll. She reached down in Spike's pocket and nabbed his lighter. Staring intently at the flame, she added, "and then the world will be free." Lighting the doll's hair on fire, she threw it down on the floor. Together, Spike and Drusilla watched the orange flames engulf the doll's small head, until all that was left was two misformed glass eyes atop a pile of melted plastic. 


End file.
